What if I'm not a monster anymore ?
by Gwen99
Summary: one shot deux ans après un accident grave Edward se voit abandonné par ses amis qui le voient comme un monstre que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un finissait per voir au dela de son apparence pour s'interresser à lui ?


Mon premier OS et mon premier petit lemon alors soyez indulgents please. Tout se passe du point de vue d'Edward. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

What if I'm not a monster anymore ?

Mon nom est Edward Cullen je vis à Forks avec mes parents et mon frere Emmett. C'est un type génial même si, comme maintenant , il lui arrive de me taper sur le système. Il n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre pourquoi je m'isole du reste du monde. Il pense que je devrais affronter les gens mais il ne sait pas que j'ai subis les moqueries des autres à longueur de temps. Non ça il ne le sais pas et je ne lui dirais rien seul mes parents sont au courant et voir leur pitié dans leur regard met amplement suffisant. Mon frere est le seul qui ose me regarder comme quelqu'un de normal.

Malheureusement pour moi ce soir il a décidé de ne pas lacher le morceau puisque c'est mon anniversaire je fête mes 19 ans. Pour moi ça represente le jour ou mon enfer personnel a commencé. Il y a deux ans jour pour jour nous sommes sortis avec quelques amis et nous avons eu un accident de voiture. Celle ci c'est enflammer et les secours n'ont pas été assez rapide, j'ai désormais toute une partie du visage brulé et plus aucun amis. Pour eux je suis devenu un monstre, un etre defiguré sans aucun interet et le pire c'est que quelques fois je me dis qu'ils ont raison. J'ai songé à mettre fin à mes jours la premiere année suivant l'accident j'avais tout perdu je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. C'est Emmett qui m'a retrouvé inconscient dans mon lit alors que j'avais pris plus d'anti douleurs que necessaire. Ce jour là il m'a sauvé la vie et je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant car il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux de voir que tout n'étais pas si noir. J'ai repris mes etudes par correspondance et j'ai réussis à finir le lycée diplomé. Cependant je ne sors jamais si ce n'est dans le bois derriere la villa de mes parents, je me rends souvent dans une clairiere que j'ai découvert. Là bas je me sens libre on ne me juge pas.

C'est donc contre ma volonté que je suis Emmett jusqu'à sa voiture ou l'attend Rosalie sa fiancée. Elle est gentille on s'entend bien même si je sens dans son regard qu'elle est mal à l'aise avec moi et je la comprends. Pour le moment je suis plus angoissé vis-à-vis de la réaction de mon frère par rapport aux moqueries ou insultes auxquelles je vais avoir droit. Pour que ma brulure se voit moins j'ai mis un sweat à capuche mais je serais tout de meme obligé de l'enlever à un moment donner. Emmett mais le contact et nous partons pour le bar de port angeles non loin de Forks il m'a promis que si ça n'allais pas on rentrerait immédiatement .

- Salut Edward et bon anniversaire !

- Merci Rose. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui super et toi ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu.

- Eh bien j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que mon abrutit de grand frere juge bon de m'exposer au reste du monde tout en sachant que je ne pourrait rien boire d'autre que du soda ! L'alcool et les médicaments ne font pas vraiment amis amis. Dis-je sarcastique.

- Oh ça va Ed' arrête un peu de faire le martyr on va s'amuser tu verras.

- Mais oui Emmett faisons comme si j'étais qu'un mec normal qui ne ressemble absolument pas à je sais pas moi, tu sais quoi t'as raison tes « amis » seront là pour me rappeler à quoi je leur fais penser !

- C'est bon Ed' tu m'enerve je t'ai déjà dis que ton excuse du" je suis un monstre" ne marchais pas avec moi !

- Eh bien puisque tu ne veux pas me croire je te laisserais juger par toi-même mais sache que tu es le seul qui ose me regarder normalement parce que tu es mon frere. Même Rose se sent mal à l'aise près de moi admet le.

- Je suis désolée Edward c'est juste que …. Intervient cette derniere.

- Non c'est bon ne t'en fais pas au moins tu essayes et je t'en suis reconnaissant .La coupais je.

- Bon on est arrivée. Annonça mon frère.

Nous decendimes de la voiture et je pus apercevoire un groupe de jeunes dans le bar en train de rire et s'amuser. Je suis resté comme figé un instant c'était la premiere fois depuis deux ans que je mettais le pied en dehors de la propriété de ma famille et que je voyais d'autres personnes. Emmett voyant mon immobilité c'est rapproché de moi.

- Eh ptit frere ça va ?

- Euh à vrai dire ça me fait tout drole et j'ai vraiment peur Em' je ne supporterais pas qu'il me regarde comme une bête de foire.

- Ils ne le feront pas je te le promets et si ça peut t'aider garde ta capuche. Je t'assure que si l'un d'entre eux ose dire quelque chose je lui ferais savoir ma façon de penser si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

- Bien mais je ne ceux pas que tu t'attires des ennuies ou même que tu perdes tes amis à cause de moi. Je sais ce que c'est et je m'en voudrais si ça devait t'arriver.

- Ah Ed' toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres si je venais à me battre pour toi c'est justement parce que tu en vaux la peine et qu'ils ne serraient pas de vrais amis donc pas une grosse perte. Pour le moment entrons et voyons comment ça se passe je reste avec toi OK ?

- OK ! Dis-je résigné.

Em' passe le premier et nous penetrons dans le bar il commande et nous rejoignons les autres autour d'une table. Le silence ce fait lorsque je m'assois, tête baissée. Em' engage la conversation.

- Salut les gars ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Salut ! Réponds l'un d'entre eux. Rien de bien passionnant et vous ?

- Eh bien c'est l'anniversaire de mon frere alors on a décidé de le sortir un peu.

- Vraiment très class merci je me sens pas du tout comme un animal de compagnie qu'on veut promener ! Dis je d'un ton sec en me levant pour sortir du bar.

- Hey c'est quoi ton probleme ! Me demande l'un d'entre eux en m'attrapant par le bras pour que je me retourne . Dans le mouvement ma capuche tombe et lorsqu'il me voit après sa surprise viens un air de degout, s'en suis ce que je craignais.

- Aaah mais c'est quoi ce truc sur ton visage tu nous fais un remake de mars attack ou quoi ! C'est carrement dégueu urk j'ai limite envie de gerber. Dit il en riant ouvertement.

- Merci vraiment c'est trop aimable de ta pars de me rappeler à quel point je suis repugnant c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose que j'oublie facilement . Je finis par sortir en entendant un debut de dispute à l'interieur.

Une fois à l'exterieur j'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis assis à meme le sol adossé à la voiture de mon frere et les larmes se sont mises à couler malgré moi. Cinq minutes après la porte du bar c'est ouverte une nouvelle fois mais ce n'était pas Em ni même Rose qui en sont sortis. C'était la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu, une petit brune avec de grands yeux chocolats dans lesquels je voudrais bien me noyer. Elle aussi pleurait et elle est venue s'assoir près de moi. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment elle a posée sa tête sur mon épaule, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire j'ai simplement passé mon bras derriere les siennes pour la réconforter. Elle a ensuite pris la parole.

- Je suis désolée Edward, Jake n'est qu'un idiot, mon idiot de grand frère jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait être si cruel si méchant envers quelqu'un , je … Elle ne finissait pas ça phrase.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà entendu pire c'est juste dur de…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du entendre des choses pareilles ni meme pire tu es un etre humain avec des sentiments et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, un musicien talentueux d'après ton frère il ne parle que de toi tu sais, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre.

- Oh eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas en ce qui te concernne et j'en suis navré tu as l'air vraiment adorable, aimante et tu es plutôt jolie. Dis je en rougissant quelque peu elle releva alors la tete et je remis donc ma capuche pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle arreta mon geste et caressa ma joue gauche, brulée à jamais, je me suis sentis un peu géné.

- Mon nom c'est Bella, Bella Swan.

- Eh bien je suis ravi de te connaitre Bella Swan. J'essuyais alors les larmes présentes sur ses joues.

- Pas autant que moi si tu savais depuis quand j'attends de te rencontrer.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long ?

- On peut dire que tu sais te faire attendre. Ria-t-elle.

Un rire nous secoua alors tout les deux, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus ris. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment là valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde. Elle me regardait dans un regard remplis de complicité, de tendresse, de comprehension mais surtout pas de pitié ou de dégout.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit elle voyant que je la fixait. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou… Elle se stoppa et se raidis quand je compris sa gene alors je me mis a rire franchement.

- Alors celle la … on me l'avait … jamais faite ! Dis je entre deux rires.

- Oh je suis désolée Edward je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que j'ai dis je ne voulais pas te blesser vraiment je…

- Eh ne t'inquiete pas tout va bien et je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes de dire quelque chose en ma présence. De plus comme tu as pu le constater tu m'as bien fais rire et ce n'était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps alors je t'en pris ne t'en veux pas OK ! Je l'a pris alors pour l'assoir sur mes genoux essayant de l'appaiser, elle posa sa tete contre mon torse et repris.

- Bien.

- Alors Eddy on joue les jolis cœurs hein ?

Emmett nous fis sursauter nous ne l'avions pas entendu arriver, pris dans une sorte de bulle rien qu'à nous.

- Euh …

- Ça va destresse frerot , on rentre ?

- Euh .

- Ok tu va reprondre que par « euh » ou on peut y aller il est encore tôt je suis sur que maman t'a fait un gateau et je meurs de faim !

- Tu as tout le temps faim Em' mais je suis pas contre le fait de rentrer si …

- Si quoi ?

- Si Bella veut bien nous accompagner on la ramenera chez elle après.

- Moi j'y vois aucun inconvénient si tu veux tu peux venir Bells !

- Euh c'est que je voudrais pas m'incruster c'est entre vous et je suis pas de la famille alors.

- Alors rien du tout aller monte derriere avec notre casanova, on y va !

Je n'ai cesser de la devorer des yeux durant tout le trajet alors qu'elle faisait de même mais jamais son regard n'a changé sur moi il n'en a été que plus intense et ce n'est que losrque la voiture c'est arretée definitivement que le contact a été rompu. J'ai pris la main de Bella pour l'aider à descendre de la Jeep pour ne plus la lacher. Jaimais son contact elle avait la peau vraiment douce et je ressentais comme des picotements lorsqu'elle me touchait. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée Emmett dans sa grande délicatesse signala notre présence.

- PAPA, MAMAN ON EST DE RETOUR ! hurla-t-il.

- Emmett combien de fois faut il dte dire que nous ne sommes pas sourds. Répondis mon père, ma mère le rejoignants alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine.

- Désolé ! On a ramené une invité enfin c'est plutôt Ed' qui l'a invité mais bon c'est une bonne amie à moi alors je vous présente Bella. Bella voici mes parents Esmée et Carlisle.

- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Cullen j'espere que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bonsoir Bella tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms, les Monsieur et Madame très peu pour nous. Et je suis ravie que tu sois là Edward aura un peu de compagnie pour une fois.

- Bien merci beaucoup Esmée.

- Alors mon chéri tout c'est bien passé ?

- Euh oui formidable vraiment j'ai adoré ! Enfin au moins j'ai rencontré Bella et j'en suis heureux.

- Bon on se le mange ce gateau ?

- Emmett tu es vraiment pire que ce que je croyais ! Bella tu veux que je te fasses visiter avant ? Voyant la tete de mon frere j'ajoutais. Vous pouvez commencer sans nous je suis sur que maman en a fait deux je soufflerais les bougies sur celui que tu n'auras pas engloutis.

- Yeaaah merci frérot t'es le meilleur je t'adore tu sais.

- Em' laisse ton frere tranquille, Rose je me demande vraiment comment tu fais quelque fois. Ria ma mère.

- Je me pose la question aussi.

Je repris la main de Bella et l'entrainais vers les escaliers menant au premier étage. Je lui fis faire un tour rapide puisqu'il s'agit de l'etage de mes parents, l'atelier de ma mère, le bureau de papa et leur chambre . De meme pour le second l'etage d'Emmett sa chambre et sa salle de sport. Enfin mon étage je commençais par ma salle de musique, y était présent mon piano et ma guitare ainsi qu'une collection de livres des classiques de la litteratures et d'autres. C'est alors que j'ai appris qu'elle joue aussi de la guitare et que la littérature est une de ses passions. On se diriga ensuite dans ma chambre et alors que je m'assayais sur mon lit elle prit un de mes nombreux CD's pour le mettre dans ma chaine HI-FI . Je reconnus aussitôt le « Clair de lune » de Debussy, elle vint s'assoir à coté de moi prenant ma main . Sa main libre se posa sur ma joue gauche comme sur le parking du bar et elle la caressa tendrement . De ma main libre je decouvrais moi aussi son visage nos regards fixés dans celui de l'autre. Pris dans l'emotion du moment j'ai posé mon front contre le sien cherchant son approbation que j'obtins dans son regard, je me suis penché pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Je passais mes mains dans son dos tandis qu'elle crochetais ses bras derieres ma nuque. Lorsque le baiser pris fin nous etions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- Je … je devrais probablement etre désolé mais j'y arrive pas c'est le meilleur des anniversaires de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre mais je suis bien obligé de l'admettre Bella je crois que tu m'as envouté. Je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens entier mais je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuille pas d'un monstre comme petit ami n'y même comme ami. Alors si c'est le cas je prefere que tu partes maintenant.

- Edward regarde moi. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es l'homme le plus gentil et le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je serais plus qu'honorée d'être ta petite amie, ta femme et la mere de tes enfants plus tard parce que aussi incroyable que ça puisse être je sais au fond de moi que tu es l'homme de ma vie Edward je me sens enfin complete à tes cotés. Quand je suis dans tes bras je me sens en sécurité et j'aimerai ne jamais les quitter. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non dis moi.

- Je serais pas contre le fait que tu m'embrasses à nouveau tu es le premier et tu seras le dernier homme que j'embrasserais.

- Eh bien si ça peut te faire plaisir je le ferais autant de fois que tu veux. Tu es et tu sera pour moi aussi l'unique femme sur laquelle je poserais mon regard et mes levres mon cœur t'appartiens désormais.

Après s'être embrassés une nouvelle fois nous descendions rejoindre ma famille. Nous eumes droit aux remarques d'Emmett.

- Vous en avez mis du temps qu'est ce que vous faisiez là-haut tous les deux ?

- Je faisais voir à Bella ma collection de livres elle aime beaucoup la littérature alors je lui ai proposé de lui en prêter si elle le voulait puis nous avons discuté. Alors on le mange ce gateau ?

- Oui viens par ici mon grand on a un cadeau pour toi.

- Vous n'auriez pas du j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Mais non voyons ça nous fait plaisir allez suis nous tu souffleras tes bougies ensuite.

Je les suivis jusqu'au garage tenant la main de Bella. Une fois à l'interieur mon père me tendis des clefs et je compris que mon cadeau n'était autre que la voiture présente sous mes yeux une volvo gris métalisé. Des flashs de l'accident me sont revenus et je ne pus m'empecher de pleurer silencieusement Bella alertée par mes larmes me pris dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller Edward je serais là je vais t'aider d'accord.

- Oui.

Elle ressera son étreinte et déposa un leger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mes parents et mon frère avaient disparut du garage. Je profitais donc de ce moment de solitude pour rendre son baiser à Bella. Dans la cuisine ma famille allumait les bougies de mon gateau préféré celui au chocolat .

- Merci pour la voiture c'est vraiment gentil, je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça c'est just que …

- C'est pas grave mon chéri on comprend nous voulions simplement te faire plaisir nous savons que tu aimais beaucoup conduire et que tu étais un très bon conducteur. Tu as ta propre voiture maintenant et quand tu seras prêt tu pourras prendre la decision de l'utiliser.

- Je vous remercie de cette attention ça me touche vraiment .

La soirée c'est continuée et voyant l'heure tardive ma mère proposa à Bella de rester ici pour la nuit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Cette dernière tout aussi ravie demanda l'autorisation à ses parents. La sachant chez nous ils non pas refusés mon père et le sien son de vieux amis. J'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et l'embrassais à perdre haleine puis lui souhaitais une bonne nuit.

Arrivé dans ma chambre j'enfilais un tee shirt pour dormir et retirais mon jean. Je m'allongais dans mon lit lorsque j'entendis un coup frappé à ma porte.

- Entrez !

- C'est moi Edward j'espere que je ne te réveil pas ?

- Non je viens seulement de m'allonger mais toi tu ne dors pas ?

- Eh bien je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me preter un tee shirt et un short pour dormir parce que j'aime pas dormir avec mes vetements et si tu voulais bien que je te tiennes compagnie je veux pas dormir toute seule dans cette grande maison je trouve ça flippant.

- Oui je vais te trouver ça et je pense que je peux te faire un peu de place dans mon lit.

- Merci t'es mon sauveur.

- De rien. Tiens se sera surement trop grand mais j'ai que ça.

- Se sera parfait.

- La salle de bain est juste là, je t'attends ici.

- OK je fais vite c'est promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se coucha près de moi au creu de mes bras la tête sur mon torse alors que je deposais un baiser sur son front.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais peut etre te sembler idiot mais ça te derange si je te donne des surnoms je crois que je tiens ça de ma mère. Ça l'a fit rire.

- Biensur que non ça ne me derange pas mon cœur. Dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tant mieux ma puce parce que je n'aurais pas pu m'en empecher. J'ai une autre question après je te laisse dormir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mon visage je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas un monstre mais j'ai encore du mal à m'accepter tel que je suis alors je veux être sur que cette horreur ne te derange pas.

- Edward je ne m'interresses pas qu'à ton physique alors rassure toi ta brûlure ne me derange pas elle fait partie de toi de ton passé, de ce que tu es devenu. Je veux dire un homme fort en apparence mais à la fois fragil et brisé de l'interieur. Et si cela peut t'aider je peux t'assurer que je suis la plus chanceuse de nous deux qu'un garçon comme moi pose ses yeux sur une fille comme moi.

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement tu sais mais je te remercie d'avoir repondu. Bonne nuit ma chérie dors bien.

- Toi aussi mon cœur.

Je l'embrassais et nous tombions dans un profond sommeil.

5 ans plus tard :

Je me reveillais à ses cotés alors qu'elle dormais encore il était aux alentours de onze heure et je la trouvais de plus en plus fatiguée ces temps si elle dormais beaucoup et était grognon. Cependant je ne fus pas reveillé par le reveil ni par le soleil mais par des bruits provenant de la chambre au bout du couloir. Je me levais après avoir déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma douce. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre je vis mon fils Anthony, ma fierté, en train de sauter sur son lit tout en riant.

- Papa !

- Hey mon bonhomme viens ici. Lui dis je en ouvrant mes bras. Il sauta alors et je le ratrappais au vol.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais debout sur ton lit ? Tu sais que maman et papa sont pas d'accord.

- Ze voulais zoué et puis quand z'ai venu voir maman elle faisait ros dodo alors z'ai retourné dans mon lit et apré t'es arrivé alors zétais trop content parce que t'es mon papa chéri que z'aime !

- Et toi t'es bon ptit homme adoré.

Il a hérité de mes cheveux pour ce qui est du désordre mais c'est la couleur de ceux de sa mère pour les yeux ils sont aussi vert que les miens tout le reste se sont les traits de Bella. Il est un parfait mélange de nous deux. Je me souviens encore du jour de sa conception rien n'était prévu et Bella c'est retrouvée enceinte.

Flashback :

Nous étions dans ma chambre cela faisait presque deux mois que nous sortions ensemble et nous étions plus amoureux que jamais Bella devait rester ici pour le week end et une chose en entrainant une autre nous nous étions retrouvés nus dans mon lit a nous embrassés. Seulment Bella m'a dit quelque chose à ce moment là qui à tout déclenché.

- Edward je …Je t'aime.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi Bella, je t'aime comme un fou !

- Alors montre moi.

- Tu es sur je ne veux pas te forcée on peux encore attendre tu sais.

- Je suis sur de moi Edward et j'ai confiance en toi je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Je la penetrais alors d'un coup de rein et m'immobilisais le temps qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Lorsqu'elle commença à onduler sous moi j'ai entrepris un mouvement de va et viens lent . A sa demande j'ai accelerer par la suite finissans par jouir en elle. Je me sentais honteux d'avoir atteint le plaisir et pas elle mais je me suis rattrappé par la suite lui faisait découvrir le septième ciel. Neuf mois plus tard notre petit garçon voyait le jour.

Fin flashback.

- Hey bonjour mes amours !

- Maman !

- Coucou mon cœur, tu as bien dormis ?

- Voui z'ai fais des trop beaux reves.

- T'en mieux et toi mon cher et tendre tu as bien dormis ?

- Comme d'habitude quand je dors à tes cotés.

Je deposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Beurk !

- Bonjour mon amour. Chuchotais-je à son oreille un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

- On va dejeuner tu dois aller chez papy Charlie mon grand, maman dois voir Papy doc cet après midi.

- Pourquoi papou, elle est malade mamoun ?

- Ça c'est une bonne question mon chéri pourquoi mamoun doit va voir papy doc hein papou ?

- J'ai oublié de t'en parler mais je trouve que tu à l'air fatiguer, tu dors beaucoup en ce moment alors je m'inquiète est ce mal ?

- Oh mon cœur tu es adorable mais je vais bien je t'assure tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Cela te dérangerait qu'on passe tout de même voir Carlisle juste histoire de me rassurer et puis ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas sortis ça me changerai d'air.

- Bon très bien tu gagnes cette fois mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime. Dit elle en me rejoignant à la cuisine alors que je déposais notre petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine, Anthony à sa suite.

Alors que nous dejeunions tranquillement je vis mon fils me fixer avec un air d'interrogation. Je savais que ce jour arrivrait tot ou tard j'espere seulement qu'il n'aura pas honte de moi ou qu'il ne me verra pas comme un des personnage de ses dessins animés. Bella remarqua elle aussi le comportement d'Anthony mais ne dis rien c'est a moi de regler ça.

- Papa ze peux demander quelque chose ?

- Vas y mon grand je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu as bobo parce que ze peux faire bisous magique et hop c'est finis c'est maman qui m'as dit hein mamoun.

- Oui mon chéri mais le bobo de papa il peut pas partir c'est pour toute la vie tu comprends ?

- Mais t'en fais pas mon bonhomme ça ne me fait plus bobo parce que c'était il y a longtemps maintenant.

- Ah d'accord mais pourquoi alors tu veux zamais venir me chercher à l'école ?

- Parce que toi tu n'as pas peur de moi mais tes amis et leurs parents pourraient avoir peur ou se moquer de moi et alors je serais triste.

- Moi ze m'en fiche ze veux que mes amis il voit comment mon papa il est grand et fort parce que quand ze serais grand ze vais devenir comme toi papou.

Des larmes se sont mises à couler et mon fils est venu se blottir contre moi après avoir déposé un bisous sur ma joue marquée. Sous le coup de l'émotion Bella pleura elle aussi.

- Je t'aime mon bonhomme.

- Moi aussi , dis papou pourquoi elle pleure mamoun.

- Je ne sais pas peut être qu'elle aussi elle veut un calin et un bisous magique !

- Viens on y va tous les deux.

Mon ptit homme dans les bras nous rejoignons ma douce pour un calin familial. Le moment émotion, terminé nous nous preparions pour deposer Anthony chez son grand père. La chose faite nous nous rendions chez mes parents.

- Coucou mes chéris comment vous allez et comment va mon petit fils ?

- Bonjour maman on va bien et ton petit fils se porte à merveille il est chez Charlie, je dois passer le récupérer tout à l'heure je le ramènerai ici ensuite comme ça tu pourras le voir.

- Bien ton père vous attends dans son bureau je dois aller faire quelque cours on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ok.

- A tout à l'heure Esmée.

Je nous dirigais jusqu'au bureau de mon père et entrais après avoir frappé.

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Salut papa !

- Bonjour Carlisle !

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amenes Edward m'a paru inquiet à ton sujet Bella.

- Eh bien se cher Edward ici présent me trouve fatiguée et grognon ces derniers temps mais je suis sur que ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage entre le boulot et Anthony je bouge beaucoup.

- Tu rigoles pour le bouolot ok mais Anthony c'est moi qui m'en occupe dès qu'il rentre de l'école comme nous avions convenu pour que tu es le temps de corriger tes copies ou que tu prépares tes cours du lendemain.

- Bien ne nous énervons pas les enfants je pense avoir ma petite idée sur ce qui t'arrives Bella et je suis un peu étonné de voir que vous ne l'ayez pas envisagé vous-même.

- De quoi tu parles papa ?

- La derniere fois que Bella était dans un état semblable à celui-ci c'est quand elle était enceinte.

- Oh mon Dieu Carlisle vous voulez dire qu'il se pourrait que je sois enceinte !

- Ça m'en à tout l'air Bella, à quand remonte ton dernier cycle.

- Je n'ai pas fais attention mais c'était il y a un moment déjà . Edward tu te rends compte on va être parents encore une fois.

- Je suis tellement heureux que je n'ai pas de mot mon cœur je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je vais tout de même te faire une prise de sang Bella histoire d'être sur je vous donnerais les résultats d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Mon père fit une prise de sang à Bella et nous allions ensemble chercher notre fils pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

- Hey salut mon grand c'est toi qui nous ouvre où est papy Charlie ?

- C'est lui qui m'a dit d'ouvrir il a dit : « maman et papa sont là tu peux leur ouvrir si tu veux » alors ze suis venu et papy il regarde le match.

- D'acodak tu veux bien nous attendre ici on doit aller parler avec papy et on reviens. Tu peux jouer encore un peu.

- Voui.

Nous prenions place dans le canapé face au père de Bella et lui annoncions la nouvelle. Il était plus que ravie pour nous. Sur le chemin du retour à la villa notre petit ange c'était endormis.

- Tu crois qu'il sera content d'avoir une petit frere ou une petite sœur.

- J'en suis sur c'est un petit garçon adorable pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il ne sois pas content.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas il pourrait être jaloux.

- Dans ce cas nous devront le rassurer et lui dire que nous l'aimerons toujours de la même façon.

- Oui tu as raison comme toujours. Que ferais je sans toi ?

- Oh et bien je suppose que tu serais toujours dans ta chambre à te faire dorloter par ta mère.

- Merci mais c'était une question purement rétorique.

- Ne sois pas véxé mon cœur tu sais très bien que je plaisante.

- Mouais je prefere ça, rentre je te rejoins à l'interieur avec le petit.

- A tout de suite.

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers le perron alors que je portais Anthony pour le ramener à l'interieur. Alors que je le déposais sur le canapé pour qu'il finisse sa sieste tranquillement Bella sauta dans mes bras pour me dire que mon père avait les résultats et qu'il confirmait notre idée. Je la serrai dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs. Ma mère débarqua dans le salon à ce moment précis.

- Bah qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- On va avoir un bébé ! déclarions nous en cœur ce qui réveilla Anthony.

- Oh c'est merveilleux je suis très contente pour vous mes chéris.

- Mamoun, papou pourquoi mamy elle est contente ze veux être content et rigoler moi aussi.

- Viens là mon bonhomme. Lui dis je le calant entre moi et sa mère.

- Maman tu vas bien t'es pas malade ?

- Non je vais bien mais avec ton papa on veut te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Ah moi aussi ze veux dire un truc troop important.

- Et de quoi voulais tu nous parler de si important ?

- Bah mon copain Zasper il m'a dit que quand on demande zentillement à son papa et sa maman d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère eh bin ça marche parce que lui maintenant il à une petite sœur même qu'elle s'appelle Alice ze crois.

- Tu as raison c'était très important. Dis je serieux et amusé à la fois par la situation. Tu voudrais avoir un petit frere ou une petite sœur toi ?

- Hum bah ze sais pas trop est ce que tu zourras touzours avec moi au ballon et à la balançoire dans le zardin ?

- Oui ça ne changera rien on t'aimeras tout pareil et je continuerai à faire plein de truc amusant avec toi.

- Alors c'est d'accord ze veux bien.

- Et moi je crois que tu va être content parce que maman à quelque chose à te dire.

- Voilà alors il se pourrait bien que tu puisses avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère dans quelques mois.

- Bah ça alors Zasper il avait tout raison ça marche vraiment c'est super rapide.

Nous rions tous face à sa réponse. Je me rendais compte que cette journée n'aurais put être plus parfaite mon fils m'acceptais tel que je suis et j'allais être de nouveau papa. Tout cela grace à ma Bella sans elle je n'en serais certainement pas là. Une derniere chose manquait au tableau pour qu'il soit parfait.

- Bella mon amour. Repris je serieux. Tu as fais de moi un homme meilleur et tu m'as offert l'honneur d'être le père de tes enfants. Voudrais tu faire de moi l'homme de ta vie parce que grace à toi mon ange je ne serai plus ce monstre que je croyais être . Isabella Marie Swan me ferais tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui mille fois, cent mille fois, un milliard de fois oui Edward ! Je t'aime à tout jamais.

- Pour l'éternité !

Je l'embrassais passionnément et lorsque je me séparais d'elle j'attrapais Anthony et posais une main sur le ventre de ma future femme et déclarais :

- Bienvenue dans la famille Cullen petit rayon soleil, c'est ton papa !

Depuis ce jour le plus important pour moi n'était pas le regard ou les moqueries des autres mais l'amour de ma famille et la joie de mon fils lorsque je venais le chercher à la sortie de l'école. Ou encore le plaisir de m'assoir sur un banc dans un parc caressant le ventre rond de ma femme tandis que notre chenapant s'amusait avec ses amis.

J'ai fais face à la réalité et je ne me considère plus comme un monstre. Je suis un homme comme les autres marquée par la vie et sa dure réalité à tout jamais.

Voilà j'espere que ça vous a plus je ne pense pas faire de suite peut être un bonus point de vue de Bella ou l'accouchement si vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! :p J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente votre avis bon ou mauvais compte beaucoup et puis un ptit message ça fait toujours plaisir !

Pour celles et ceux (oui l'espoir fait vivre on ne sais jamais) qui suivent « A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie » :

Encore un peu de patiente le prochain chapitre devrait arriver lol j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre avec le bac donc l'écriture n'a pas trop avancée.

Robisous à tous et à très vite !


End file.
